Tu huella en mi piel
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Tu alma gemela no es asunto de juegos, o por lo menos eso es lo que parece pregonar Cupido a los 4 vientos. Jack piensa diferente, sobre todo porque el arquero psicópata es un fastidio. Éste fic participa en The Jackrabbit Week 2017. Para ver los temas de cada fic, pueden buscar en tumblr. Este es el tercer día. Soulmates.


**Título: Tu huella en mi piel**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A quienes les guste el JackRabbit o la pareja conformada por E. Aster Bunnymund y Jack Frost, que sé que no somos muchos en español pero allí vamos. Feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Taller de Nicholas Saint North, días después de la derrota de Pitch (2012)**

Jack observaba a los presentes tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Y 'tratando' es aquí la palabra clave, porque estar en medio de una gran fiesta en su honor, en un salón lleno de seres espirituales, hacía la tarea un tanto difícil, por no decir imposible.

Decenas de espíritus que en el pasado apenas y le habían dado una o dos miradas de desprecio, ahora lo miraban con curiosidad y algo de admiración mal contenidas en el mejor de los casos; mientras que otros que con anterioridad no lo habían creído siquiera digno de respirar el mismo aire, ahora lo miraban con celos y rabia mal disimulados.

Al parecer el puesto de Guardián era deseado por muchos, y por supuesto obtenido por pocos, muy pero muy pocos.

Pero siendo sinceros, eso a Jack le importaba un pimiento verde; pues una vez que toda la fanfarria pasase, pensaba aparecer solo lo necesario ante el resto de los Guardianes y después seguir con su vida, como lo había venido haciendo los últimos 3 siglos.

Observó un rato más con franca diversión el rostro agrio del Príncipe del Verano y decidió hacerlo rabiar un poco más al guiñarle un ojo y mandarle un helado beso volado, lo cual por supuesto funcionó tras lo cual cayado al hombro se dirigió en busca, tal vez, de Sandy. El Hombre de arena siempre era una buena compañía.

Y estaba en esas, cuando de pronto un viejo e indeseable conocido le salió al paso.

\- ¡Jack Frost! ¡Mi viejo amigo! Hacía mucho que no te veía ¡Y eso que he estado buscándote!- fue lo dicho de manera alegre y casual por ni más ni menos que Cupido.

Y eso fue suficiente para disparar de inmediato todas las alarmas del Guardián de la diversión, quien no solo dio dos saltos atrás, alejándose efectivamente del antes mencionado, sino que adoptó una clara posición de defensa.

Cupido alzó las cejas durante un segundo, suspiró y adoptó una relajada pose que además expresaba una clara invitación a la paz.

\- Ey, ey... ¿Por qué la actitud? Lo único que quiero es conversar ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos un poco? ¿Buscamos algo más privado?

Jack lo observó con los ojos fríos como el hielo, agudizando su pose defensiva y la mirada que gritaba ¡Aléjate de mí! y que fue justo lo que sus labios tradujeron.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Cupido suspiró y se dispuso a decir algo más, cuando una voz con marcado acento ruso se dejó escuchar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Jack?

Norte llegó al lugar, y como de costumbre no lo hizo solo, sino rodeado de los otros Guardianes.

Cupido volvió a suspirar, en tanto que Frost se alejó otro par de pasos, haciendo que tanto los Guardianes como el resto de los presentes miraran la escena con sorpresa absoluta.

\- Norte, no quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo? Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo.- musitó el espíritu del amor con aire cansado.

\- ¿Tu trabajo?- repitió Norte atontado, justo antes de que una daga de hielo se clavase en el suelo a los pies del espíritu alado.

Cupido se había descuidado. Y es que allí estaba Jack Frost, formando nuevas dagas de hielo en el aire justo frente a sí mismo, tras lo cual con un movimiento de muñeca las dagas apuntaron en dirección a un de pronto bastante aterrado Cupido, quien alzó las manos pidiendo un pare a aquella locura.

\- ¡Frost, escucha!... No tiene por qué ser así...- comenzó el desesperado ser.

Sin embargo una mueca de desdén se dibujó en el rostro del de cabello blanco y casi con satisfacción señaló con simpleza.

\- Yo de ti correría... Rápido.

Cupido no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces, en especial cuando las dagas salieron disparadas en su dirección.

La mueca de desdén en el rostro de Frost se transformó en una media sonrisa de satisfacción, tras lo cual ajustó el cayado al hombro una vez más y miró travieso a Norte y al resto de los Guardianes.

\- Bueno, fue divertido, pero creo que es hora de retirarme. Si me necesitan solo manden la Batiseñal o algo, y vendré a ver si puedo ayudar.

Una inclinación realizada con algo de sátira, un llamado al viento, y Frost estaba fuera de escena.

Un grito desesperado clamando por ayuda sacó a los espectadores de su estupor. Bunnymund y Toothiana acudieron al llamado.

Sandy decidió ayudar a Nick a despedir a los invitados.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de horas y algunas curaciones después, los cuatro Guardianes originales se encontraban sentados alrededor de un bastante magullado Cupido.

Querían una explicación.

\- ¿Y bien?- apuró una no muy feliz Hada de los dientes, a lo que Sandy agregó un movimiento de mano y muñeca derecha, lo cual claramente gritaba '¡Empieza!'

Cupido suspiró... Si, una vez más.

\- No hay mucho que decir, excepto que Frost hace condenadamente difícil mi trabajo.

Los Guardianes se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Quieres decir...?- preguntó Bunnymund como para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal.

Cupido asintió.

\- Llevo ya 3 siglos en esto. Nunca tuve uno tan difícil, menos un adolescente.

Y es que el trabajo de Cupido cuando se refería a espíritus, era un tanto diferente a su labor con los humanos. Ya que mientras que los humanos, o por lo menos la mayoría de estos, entraban y salían de relaciones amorosas una y otra vez durante su corto período de vida sin mayores problemas; el asunto del amor con los seres espirituales era bastante diferente. Tooth y Norte podían dar fe de ello.

En primer lugar, sus vidas eran mucho más largas, y en algunos casos eternas. En segundo lugar, la cantidad de seres espirituales y mágicos era mucho menor a la cantidad de humanos que poblaban el planeta Tierra. Estos factores contribuían a que el asunto fuese mucho más serio, pues encontrar una pareja no solo era asunto de sentirse acompañado y demostrar un poco de amor hacia otro ser; sino que era un ancla que mantenía bajo control no solo la 'salud psicológica' de los involucrados, sino también una manera de no perder el control de los poderes que cada espíritu poseía.

Sino vayan a ver los desastres que las mujeres de blanco, las Yuki Onna y el General Invierno causaban día a día a los mortales y a otros espíritus debido a su falta de estabilidad emocional; causando incluso la muerte ante el dolor de su desdicha; eso sin contar a los poltergeists, demonios errantes, y a la mismísima Reina de las Nieves, entre otros.

¿Y notan como gran parte de los espíritus con problemas están relacionados a las temperaturas más frías? Y cuanto más poderosos, más preocupante.

Solo los más antiguos como Bunny, Sandy, Picth u Hombre de la Luna, entre unos pocos otros, estaban exentos de los servicios de Cupido.

Y eso fue lo que Cupido expresó a los Guardianes en medio del relato de una cacería que llevaba ya más de 300 años. El representante del amor suspiró.

\- No he podido tocarlo ni una vez, y eso es todo lo que necesito. Si puedo descubrir en algún lugar visible de su piel la huella de su espíritu destinado, solo sería cuestión de buscar a su otra mitad, ver si funcionan, reunirlos y respirar tranquilo. Y con mucha más razón ahora que la extensión de los poderes de Frost se ha hecho tan conocida... Y por los fuegos del Hades, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si alguien capaz de enfrentar a Pitch Black pierde el control. Solo espero que no aparezca la marca de los que no tienen pareja destinada como me sucedió con el Jokul Frosti, eso sería el colmo.

Los Guardianes se miraron entre sí, entre incómodos y nerviosos. Tooth tomó la palabra.

\- Disculpa Cupido, pero quisiera saber ¿Le explicaste algo de esto a Jack?- preguntó con un tono completamente serio.

\- ¡Claro! Ni bien sentí su presencia, me presenté ante él y le dije que iba a ser igual que antes de cambiar de vida ¡Y huyó! Es decir, no entiendo... Los adolescentes saltan incluso más rápido ante la opción de tener a alguien con quien desfogar su energía con algo de sexo y arrumacos; y si bien tardan más en adaptarse a la idea de un posible 'para siempre', ninguno había huido como lo hizo Frost.

Toothiana se mordió el labio y miró preocupada a Norte, mientras que Conejo cerraba los ojos en medio de un gruñido, y Sandy miraba incómodo el suelo.

Cupido miró a todos con bastante sospecha y preocupación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos no me están diciendo?!

Otra vez los cuatro intercambiaron incómodas miradas y esta vez fue Norte quien se decidió a hablar, narrando los sucesos ocurridos durante el enfrentamiento con Pitch Black de manera ligera, pero recalcando los descubrimientos realizados sobre el nuevo integrante de los Guardianes.

Cupido palideció. Frost había venido con la mente en blanco acerca de su pasado, como un libro empastado con hojas en blanco listas para ser escritas, pero a partir de la mitad; y él lo había perseguido sin estar consciente de aquello.

Debió de ser aterrorizante para el chico.

Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello.

\- No tenía idea... pero de pronto todo tiene sentido. Que alguien te diga que te va a juntar por el resto de tu vida con un desconocido hace que los espíritus con los que tengo que tratar muestren algo de reticencia; que te lo digan cuando no sabes siquiera quien eres... ¡Pero el Hombre de la Luna no me dijo nada! ¡Estas son situaciones que se me deben de notificar!- se quejó el espíritu del amor casi desesperado.

\- No eres el único compañero, no le dijo a nadie- recalcó Conejo con amargura. Y es que a pesar de su amistad con Manny, ese era un punto que le iba a reclamar por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cupido gruñó.

\- Por eso cada encuentro ha sido más salvaje que el anterior... Después del 68' decidí dejarlo de manera indefinida. Casi me mata.

Las orejas de Conejo se movieron nerviosas ante la mención del 68'; y un presentimiento, uno malo, lo inundó.

\- ¿68'? ¿Exactamente cuándo? ¿1968? ¿Pascua del 68'?

El rostro de culpabilidad del espíritu del amor lo dijo todo, y fue una suerte que Norte estuviese en medio, porque de pronto E. Aster Bunnymund era un Pooka muy cabreado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack divisó por fin la superficie de su lago a las afueras de Burgess, y algo de paz acudió a él.

Habían pasado 44 años desde la última vez que ese arquero de quinta y él habían cruzado caminos, y la verdad se le había antojado demasiado pronto.

¡Demonios! ¡Un milenio hubiese sido demasiado pronto!

Descendió sobre el lago, cuya superficie se congeló al primer contacto de las plantas de sus pies, y con maestría patinó un par de vueltas por los bordes, hasta que de un salto aterrizó por la orilla y se encaminó hacia la pequeña cueva escondida que por casi tres siglos había fungido como su refugio, y tras entrar congeló la entrada, evitando así cualquier visita no deseada.

Fue imposible evitar que a su mente llegasen los sucesos acontecidos 44 años atrás, y ahora más que nunca era imposible ignorar todo lo que aquello significaba.

Una sonrisa amarga adornó su rostro. De verdad que estaba jodido.

 *****Mañana de Pascua, 1968*****

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro para Jack, o por lo menos fue así hasta que vio a lo lejos un grupo de niños que abrigados hasta la nariz con abrigos, bufandas, guantes, gorros y todo lo que a sus padres se les pudo haber ocurrido ponerles encima de los pobres; corrían a la colina más cercana, cada uno de ellos portando una canasta vacía.

No le tomó mucho sumar dos y dos para que viniese a su memoria lo que acontecía aquel día ¡Domingo de Pascua!

Era una de las festividades más celebradas por los niños de gran parte del mundo después de Navidad y Halloween, pues significaba dulces gratis y ¿A qué niño no le gustaban los dulces gratis?

Y teniendo en cuenta que tan solo un par de días antes se había dado la última nevada de la temporada, esa sería sin duda la última vez que Jack oiría risas infantiles hasta la llegada del siguiente invierno, pues durante la temporada cálida en el hemisferio norte, Jack pasaba los días entre dormido y medio despierto, siendo que más dormido que otra cosa; por lo que debía de aprovechar, puesto que a la par de un buen día de nieve, la risa de los niños era una de las cosas que más amaba.

Así que ese día se la pasó revoloteando de aquí para allá, de ciudad en ciudad, observando a los niños reír de contentos ante cada precioso huevo multicolor encontrado, los rostros bañados en chocolate y las expresiones infantiles de placer.

Personalmente nunca había visto al famoso 'Conejo de Pascuas', pero tan solo el resultado de su día de trabajo al año era suficiente para que Jack quisiese conocerlo. Debía de ser un tipo bastante divertido como para cruzarse un día en su camino.

Y tan metido estaba en su propia mente, que no se dio tiempo para ver alrededor, bajando la guardia el tiempo suficiente como para que el psicópata del arco y la flecha lo encontrara.

\- ¡Allí estás! Si que eres difícil de localizar Frost.- fueron las palabras que lo congelaron en su sitio por unos segundos, tral lo cual salió disparado lo más lejos posible de la fuente- ¡Eh, Frost! No me la hagas más difícil. Llevamos ya dos siglos y medio en esta danza. Solo quédate quieto, es solo un toque contra tu piel... no duele, no sentirás nada malo. Tan solo un toque y la otra mitad de tu espíritu te será revelada; no tendrás que estar solo nunca más... todo será como antes.

Jack apretó los dientes ¿Como antes? ¿Cómo antes de qué? Porque ese era el mayor problema, que antes de lo que tenía ahora, para Jack no había existido nada ¡Y ni loco volvería a la nada!

Así que Jack se olvidó de todo, de donde estaba, de que se celebraba, del hecho de que el invierno había terminado y sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco agotando; y tomando una actitud defensiva que bordeaba en lo salvaje, Jack salió disparado del lugar con Cupido detrás.

La defensa de Jack fue brutal, llegando más pronto que tarde a atacar en lugar de defenderse. Ráfagas de hielo que pronto tomaron el aire de una tormenta llegaron con prontitud, y a Cupido solo le quedó retirarse, pues era eso o teminaba congelado; y Jack solo volvió a respirar cuando estuvo seguro de que la pesadilla que se llamaba a sí mismo mensajero del amor, ya no compartía su mismo aire.

Lo cual le hizo bajar la guardia ese día por segunda vez, cuando definitivmente no debió hacerlo.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Maldito mocoso idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

El grito lo tomó por sorpresa, y al alzar la mirada se encontró con dos enormes y furiosos ojos verdes que casi y despedían rayos y truenos; los cuales pertenecían al más imponente espíritu que Jack hubiese conocido hasta el momento.

El sujeto era enorme, imponente y peludo; y no se lo veía muy feliz. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquello demasiado, puesto que una garra furiosa se estampó contra su pecho con la fuerza de una barra de acero, lanzándolo varios metros atrás, quemándolo casi hasta evitar que pudiese respirar.

Jack no entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua la marmota? ¡Contesta! ¡¿Qué demonios crees qaue haces?! ¡Me arruinas la festividad! ¡Eso es lo que haces! ¡Ahora quiero saber por qué!

¡Oh!... Entonces 'ESE' era el 'Conejo de Pascuas'. Pues no se parecía mucho que digamos a las ilustraciones en los libros infantiles, porque definitivamente esas ilustraciones no lo hacían perder el aliento, en ninguna de las formas en las que 'este conejo' se lo había hecho perder.

Jack se llevó una mano al pecho, y por instinto una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro a manera de protección, mientras se ponía de pie. Lo mejor sería explicarse, así que comenzó con un...

\- No es necesario ponerse así de gruñón, amigo. No fue para tanto.- y la idea era seguir con un 'la nive se derrite, tu festividad está a salvo', pero un boomerang pasando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza no lo dejó continuar.

Y lo que siguió fue una confusión de granadas en forma de huevo, ráfagas defensivas de aire y Jack en retirada; pues con el invierno decayendo y su enfrentamiento con Cupido, no estaba exactamente en la mejor de las condiciones.

Voló tan rápido como el viento pudo transportarlo hasta Burgess, y se encerró en su cueva en busca de seguridad.

Lo que jamás esperó fue el regalito extra que portaba consigo, y es que justo en donde el Conejo de Pascuas lo había tocado, Jack sentía su usualmente fría piel, arder. Y al quitarse la ropa, perdió el aliento al ver la forma bien marcada de una garra.

Y no, no se debía solo a la fuerza impuesta por el célebre 'Guardían de la Esperanza' al empujarlo; era algo más. Había algo más, Jack podía sentirlo.

Pero no fue hasta varios años y pistas después que aprendería lo que la huella de esa garra en su piel significaba. El Conejo de Pascuas era su alma gemela, con quien se suponía que iba a pasar el resto de su vida espiritual, con quien el arquero psicópata quería emparejarlo.

Pues eso no iba a suceder... por muchos, muchos motivos. E irónicamente, entre ninguno de ellos estaba rechazo por parte del espíritu invernal.

Jack salió de sus recuerdos en un suspiro, mientras pasaba distraído la mano derecha sobre la tela que cubría la marca en su pecho.

Definitivamente Jack no rechazaba a Conejo, ahora menos que nunca, no después de haber conocido al verdadero Conejo, al guerrero, al amigo. ¿Gruñón? Pues si ¿Que le faltaba relajarse? Eso se podía ver a un maldito kilómetro de distancia.

Pero era fiel, era confiable, y un excelente amigo una vez que salías de su lista negra. Y Jack había salido de la lista ¡vaya que había salido!

Y aún le quitaba el aliento con su sola presencia.

Jack suspiró, gruñó y estirando los brazos a los lados, se echó al frío piso de la cueva.

Y hubiese continuado allí de no ser por la voz que de pronto comenzó a llamarlo, una bastante conocida. La voz del Guardián que había estado invadiendo sus pensamientos apenas unos segundos atrás.

\- ¡Jack! ¡¿Estás aqui?!

Jack salió de su escondite con cuidado, y parpadeó al ver al espíritu animal parado a la orilla de su lago.

\- ¿Conejo? ¡Ey, Cola de pompón! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó el chico con travesura propia de su persona.

\- ¡Allí estás Jackie!- exclamó el otro guardián de pronto aliviado y también algo incómodo.

Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró mirando a un lado, lo cual solo aumento la curiosidad en el menor.

\- ¿Conejo?

\- Si, bien... Estuvimos hablando con Cupido y... sobre el 68', él...

Aster movió la cabeza, incómodo.

\- Como que soltó lo que en realidad pasó...- el milenario espíritu respiró profundo- Lo siento, Jackie. Por todo. Estuve tratando de recordar y...- otra vez los dedos pasaron nerviosos por el pelaje de la nuca- No te dejé explicar lo que sucedía... Tooth dice que es uno de mis grandes defectos.- se encogió de hombros- Como sea, lo siento.

Jack parpadeó sorprendido, aunque pronto sonrió travieso.

\- ¿Me engañan mis oídos? ¿El Conejo de Pascuas pidiendo perdón?- no pudo evitar molestar un poco mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y un agradable calor se instauraba en su pecho, justo donde estaba la marca.

\- Si, si. Disfrútalo mientras puedas mocoso, que es una vez en toda tu vida.- rebatió el Pooka picado en su orgullo.

Jack rió y flotó y dio una voltereta en el aire, terminando frente a Conejo de cabeza, el rostro frente al del otro, piernas extendidas juguetonamente en el aire, cayado acomodado tras su cuello y sujeto por ambas manos.

\- Definitivamente lo voy a disfrutar.

Al ver la actitud casi tímida que sus palabras produjeron en el Pooka, Jack se prometió tratar de conseguir la misma reacción en Conejo, todas las veces que esto fuese posible.

Y todo hubiese sido perfecto, si la voz de cierto arquero psicópata no hubiese interrumpido el momento.

\- E. Aster Bunnymund, por favor aléjate del espíritu de invierno. Frost y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Y Jack supo, casi de inmediato debido a la actitud casi feral de Conejo, que su peludo compañero guardián no había sido partícipe voluntario para que Cupido lo localizara.

Por el otro lado ¿E. Aster Bunnymund? Sonaba clásico... y le gustaba.

\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡ME SEGUISTE!- rugió un molesto Conejo, y Jack no pudo evitar sentir su aliento congelarse una vez más.

Esa colita de pompón era toda una visión.

\- Por favor Bunnymund, retrocede. Es en serio, este asunto con Frost ya lleva demasiado tiempo.- gruñó el espíritu del amor.

Pero Conejo no retrocedió, sino que se le fue encima a Cupido, quien apenas y lo esquivó.

Y todo el asunto era tan irreal, que en lugar de salir disparado de allí como bien se lo dictaban la razón y el espíritu de supervivencia; Jack se quedó atontado, viendo a Conejo salir en su defensa.

Y tan solo por eso, Jack se patearía después de manera repetida; porque sin importar la feroz persecución de Conejo o el hecho de que Jack estaba siempre listo para huír... de alguna manera, y no pregunten como, Cupido se acercó lo suficiente al espíritu de invierno, y con una mueca que señalaba venganza, en lugar de tomar su mano o tocar su cuello, estampó de lleno la palma en medio del rostro de Jack Frost.

Y entonces...

Los ojos de Cupido casi se salen de sus órbitas.

\- ¡Por amor al Hades! ¿Y la marca?- preguntó el espíritu del amor casi al borde de la histeria, puesto que al final nada había sucedido.

Y Jack aprovechó para quitárselo de encima, estrellándolo con un golpe de aire frío en medio de un montón de nieve.

\- Ya recibiste la marca.- expresó entre aturdido e incrédulo.

Jack tan solo lo miró con desafío ¿Y que si ya la había recibido? No era asunto del arquero psicópata ese.

Bunny mientras tanto parpadeó mientras trataba de digerir la noticia.

Cupido de pronto salió de su asombro, solo para mostrar una profunda molestia.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?- preguntó irritado.

Jack solo le dio una mirada de fría indiferencia y se encogió de hombros. Cupido apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Debiste de decírmelo, Frost!- reclamó aireado.

Jack alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

\- No es tu maldito asunto, sino mío. No me gustan los metiches.

Cupido abrió la boca en una perfecta 'O' que mostraba su indignación.

\- ¿No mi asunto? ¡¿No mi asunto?! ¡Estamos hablando de una pareja espiritual aquí! ¡ES MI MALDITO ASUNTO!- gruñó.

Y pronto una luz comenzó a brillar alrededor de sus manos.

Jack lo miró un tanto aprehensivo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó dando un paso atrás.

\- Resolver este entuerto.- contestó el otro con seriedad y molestia. Estas marcado. Solo traeré la marca a flote y te emparejaré. Hay un ser espiritual allá afuera esperando por tí. Su cordura y el control de su poder dependen de que ambos funcionen a la perfección, y lo mismo va para ti. Una vez que veas lo bien que funcionan juntos, me darás la razón.

Jack abrió los ojos con nerviosismo, le dio una mirada rápida a Conejo y comenzó a buscar una salida rápida.

Sin embargo la luz le dio de lleno antes de poder siquiera alzar vuelo. Jack cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

\- No puede ser...- escuchó el susurro de Cupido.

Allí estaba, ahora el mundo entero lo iba a saber. Peor aún, Conejo se enteró de primera mano.

Abrió los ojos con aire derrotado, y allí notó el rostro incrédulo de Cupido y el confundido del Conejo de Pascuas.

\- No está... No aparece.- continuó Cupido mirando alrededor.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Bunny dudoso al ver el estado de terror del otro espíritu, quien de pronto dejó de ver alrededor y se centró en Jack.

\- Debe de ser un espíritu muy antiguo... o muy poderoso... o ambos.- expresó casi con terror.

Bueno, según lo que Jack sabía, era ambos; pero no pensaba decir ni una palabra, y más bien se encogió de hombros dispuesto a marcharse.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Frost?!- lo atajó Cupido- ¿Tienes idea de lo que has causado? ¡Oh! Esto explica tanto ¿Quién es? ¿La Reina de las Nieves? ¿Tal vez el General Invierno? Eso explicaría su locura, no tener a su alma gemela a su lado pudo ser la causa.- expresó el espíritu del amor angustiado.

Jack fue ahora el que miró al otro indignado.

\- ¿La perra loca de la Reina? ¿El General? ¿Qué estas demente, o qué? ¡¿De donde sacas que cualquiera de esos psicópatas sanguinarios son mi alma gemela?! Déjame decirte algo, amigo; tal vez sean espíritus de invierno igual que yo, pero no me parezco en nada a ellos, no tenemos absolutamente nada en común. Ve olvidándote siquiera de acercarme a alguno de ellos o a cualquier otro lunático que según tu mente retorcida pueda ser mi 'pareja destinada'.- señaló Jack con sorna.

Cupido abrió la boca incrédulo, y estaba dispuesto a rebatir, cuando otra idea pasó por su mente.

\- ¿Es Pitch Black?- preguntó en un susurro.

Jack estrelló el rostro contra sus propias manos.

\- ¡¿Pitch?! No, no. Alto allí compañero.- intervino entonces Conejo, quien a cada nueva mención se había sentido un tanto más enfermo- Ni la Reina, ni el General, ni mucho menos Pitch o nadie más. Esta locura termina ahora.

Jack observó a Conejo con sorpresa.

\- ¡No se puede! Frost tiene que estar con su pareja destinada ¡Es la ley del mundo espiritual! ¡Se aplica a todos!

\- No a mi.- dijo de pronto Bunny con severidad- Soy demasiado antiguo para que tus leyes se apliquen a mí, y voy a aprovechar eso justo ahora. Solicito a Jack Frost como mi pareja.

Cupido miró a Bunny con incredulidad, y Jack perdió el aliento ¿Se podía hacer eso?... Pero... pero Conejo YA era su alma gemela destinada.

Docenas de dudas y otros pensamientos inundaron la mente del Guardián de la diversión, al punto que ni prestó atención a la acalorada discusión entre los otros dos presentes, así que cuando Conejo se le acercó y llamó su atención, lo miró con sorpresa; y dicha sorpresa se redobló al ver el rostro amargo del Cupido.

\- Er... mira Jackie. Hay una manera de evitar esto. Verás, yo no tengo pareja, y tú... tú no has estado con la tuya aún ¿Cierto? En ese caso... si tú y yo... nos unimos... Mira, solo una vez será suficiente, y Cupido no podrá volver a molestarte. Solo debo poner mi marca sobre la que ya tienes, tú me marcas... Solo una vez.

¿Solo una vez? Oh... ¡Oh! Sexo. Cópula, en el caso de Conejo.

Fina escarcha cubrió las mejillas de Jack a manera de sonrojo.

Aunque siendo sinceros, algo de eso esperaba Jack sobre todo el asunto del alma gemela; y eso era lo que menos le gustaba.

Estar atado a alguien que no conocía, tener que ofrecer no solo su vida sino también su cuerpo, y todo debido a una estúpida ley espiritual.

Aunque Conejo no era un desconocido. E. Aster Bunnymund era ahora más que el dueño de la huella en su piel, más que el ser que con solo un vistazo le quitaba el aliento. Era un compañero de armas y también un amigo. En cierta medida era familia... y Jack quería más.

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro, una idea acababa de asaltar su mente.

Puso el cayado y los brazos tras la espalda, y miró a Conejo cada vez más travieso.

\- Eeeerr... No lo creo.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Bunny.

\- ¿Qué? expresó al mismo tiempo Cupido.

\- Mira Conejo, estoy agradecido y todo, pero- sonrió coqueto- No soy esa clase de chico.- dijo con un guiño.

Conejo parpadeó de nuevo, su nariz comenzaba a arder.

\- Jackie...

\- No, no. Soy un chico clásico, ya sabes. Flores, chocolates... un cortejo muy, muuuy largo.- expresó con voz sedosa y se acercó un poco más al Pooka- Y sé de buena fuente que se te dan bien las primeras dos cosas. Y en cuanto a lo último... Yo tengo mucho tiempo ¿Y tú?- terminó su discurso para luego enfriar con un glacial beso la nariz ahora ardiente del enorme lagomorfo, quien fue quien perdió esta vez el aliento.

Otro guiño, una sonrisa, y Jack desaparecía entre las nubes del cielo de Burgess.

Eso iba a ser no solo interesante, sino que esperaba que también fuese divertido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Poco menos de una década después**

Bunny llevaba a Jack a través de los túneles de su madriguera en brazos, dispuesto a culminar lo que había comenzado entre ambos como un escape para Jack a un destino incierto, y que había terminado siendo lo mejor en toda su larga vida.

Las citas habían comenzado como un cliché, pero habían sido justo lo que Aster había necesitado, y es que a través de los años Jack había pasado de ser un compañero Guardián y un amigo, a ser realmente la otra mitad de su alma.

Ya no podía imaginar la vida sin su causa problemas favorito al lado.

Y ahora por fin lo iba a hacer suyo.

Y no por deber, sino porque lo necesitaba más que al aire que respiraba.

Casi con reverencia colocó a su próximo amante sobre el colchón de hojas y flores que normalmente fungían el papel de su cama, y el ver la superficie del lugar cubrirse de fina escarcha, lo hizo perder el aliento una vez más. La visión era hermosa.

Lamió con reverencia los labios de Jack, instándolo a abrirlos para poder saborear el interior con su lengua, en la versión de la pareja de un beso; y no se vio defraudado en lo absoluto. Apenas y podía contener las ganas de dejar emerger su miembro y sentir la piel de Jack tocar su sexo, de entrar en el cuerpo del ser que más significaba para él.

Iba a hacer que Jack disfrutase cada segundo del acto en sí.

Con presteza comenzó su tarea de retirar las prendas que cubrían no solo su pelaje, sino el níveo cuerpo amado. No quería que nada se interpusiese entre los dos.

Retiró la polera azul cielo, dejando solo la delgada tela de la camisa blanca que Jack usaba debajo; y aguantó la respiración cuando Jack arqueó de nuevo la espalda, dándole permiso para retirar la prenda también, mientras una enigmática sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

Aster retiró la prenda y el aire se congeló en sus pulmones.

Allí estaba la marca de Jack, y era una huella que reconocía a la perfección, desde que era la suya propia.

Miró a Jack confundido, y éste solo se inclinó hacia adelante, besando su nariz y acariciando el pelaje de su rostro.

\- Siempre fui tuyo Aster, y ahora tú también eres mío. Estamos juntos en esto.

El entendimiento llegó a los ojos de Bunnymund, al tiempo que Jack volvía a acostarse y llevaba la pata delantera derecha del Pooka a su pecho, mientras él mismo acariciaba el pelaje del brazo izquierdo con lentitud, hasta que tanto la huella del pecho de Jack como un punto que hacía muchas décadas se sentía un tanto cosquilludo en el brazo de Aster, brillaron por un momento, para luego desvanecerse.

\- Más o menos recordaba el punto en el que te toqué cuando me lanzaste el día que te conocí.- aclaró Jack travieso.

Bunny sonrió incrédulo.

\- Te amo, mocoso buscapleitos.- fue todo lo que dijo Aster tras la sarta de revelaciones, para volver a buscar la boca de Jack mientras se deshacía de los pantalones del espíritu invernal, justo antes de gemir al sentir la fría mano envolver su miembro expuesto y erecto.

Por supuesto que si iba a tener la huella de alguien en su piel, iba a ser la de su Jackie.

Ahora a asegurarse de que el resto de sus cuerpos quedasen igualmente marcados.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo una vez más Jackrabbit fans!

Tercer oneshot para la serie, cuarto que escribo con la temática Jackrabbit... y la verdad ¡Adoro hacer esto! Y lo más bonito de todo, veo que el interés por esta maravillosa pareja ha subido un poco entre los lectores en español. Siento que el objetivo se está cumpliendo y aunque hubiese sido un solo lector, lo hubiese sentido como un triunfo de los grandes.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño shot. Primera vez que escribo algo sobre soulmates o almas gemelas, sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y nos vemos en el siguiente shot apenas se pueda.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
